Si no estas comigo
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Sasori ama demasiado a Deidara, pero Sasori es demasiado celoso y una pelea provocó su separación... e intentará una reconciliación


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo!!**

**A quí otro Sonfic, esta vez es un SasoDei, esta vez estaba barriendo la sala de mi casa (y escondiendo el polvo debajo del mueble jeje¬¬) y puse un disco que tenía por ahí guardado y escuche esta canción Si no estas conmigo de Cynthia y Jose Luis (la academia) y me lo imagine, así que disfrutenlo!!! XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- bla, bla, bla… -dialogo de los personajes**

_-bla, bla, bla... –letra de la canción pero imaginen que lo dicen los personajes, sin tomar en cuenta el último párrafo…_

**Si no estas conmigo…**

**Deidara se encontraba en su habitación sentado a la orilla de su cama, se sentía tan triste… hace poco había tenido una discusión con Sasori, su más grande amor. **

_**---Flash back---**_

**El rubio se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto con Itachi, estaban solos. Deidara no tenía ningún interés en el Uchiha y este tampoco en el; pero para el pelirrojo esto no era cierto.**

**El rubio accidentalmente tiro su vaso al piso y al tratar de recogerlo, su mano sostuvo la del Uchiha quien se había agachado también. Para su mala suerte, en ese preciso instante el pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia en el comedor y verlos tomados de las manos lo enfureció.**

**Así empezó una pelea con el rubio y el pelinegro, el rubio estaba más que arto de la actitud del pelirrojo y se enfureció tanto que desidió terminar la relación con el.**

_**---End Flash back---**_

**El amaba tanto a Sasori y quería pedirle que regresarán, pero también quería que la actitud del pelirrojo cambiara. Por su parte Sasori se encontraba en su habitación, repitiéndose **_**"Eres un estúpido!" **_**una y otra vez hasta hartarse.**

**El amaba a Deidara y reconoció su error, así que decidió ir a hablar con el y pedirle disculpas. Cuando estuvo por fin frente a la puerta, respiro hondo y toco.**

**- Deidara… puedo entrar?... necesito hablar contigo… -**

**- S-si, pasa… -levantándose de su lugar**

**El pelirrojo entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta**

**- Qué necesitas decirme? –denotando nostalgia en su voz**

**- Solo quería decirte… que… **

_A veces se que si que pierdo la cabezay puedo aparentar que esto no me interesahasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente si no estas conmigo…pero no mi amor tu no eres así no me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzadodéjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vanocuando te conocí la vida entendí…_

_por que no estabas tu..._

**Deidara evito la mirada unos momentos para pensar y luego volvió la mirada… **

_Con tu adiós el dolor se metió en mis sueños nuestro amor no murió y eras mi veneno nos dejamos llevar, fuimos indiferentes y lo nuestro llego a su fin..._

**Sasori al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima… **

Pero no mi amor tu no eres así no me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano cuando te conocí la vida entendí…

_por que no estabas tu..._

**Se acerco al rubio quedando de frente hacia el, este le evito la mirada. El pelirrojo tomo con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y lo giro delicadamente.**

**- Mírame y dime que no me amas… quiero oír de tu propia boca decir que esto ha terminado… Yo te amo, y porque te amo te ofrezco una disculpa y te pido que regreses a mi lado… Si tu no estas conmigo… yo… -**

**- Shhh… no digas nada… -callándolo con un dedo- Me has dicho suficiente… yo también te amo… **

**Ambos unieron sus labios en un delicado beso lleno de amor y pasión, dejando de lado todos los malos entendidos y dándole paso al sentimiento más bello, que jamás ha existido…**

_Pero no mi amor tu no eres así no me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado_

_déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano _

_cuando te conocí la vida entendí_

_por que no estabas tu..._

**---------The end--------**

**Owari, comó quedo?! ****Les gusto?! O.O**

**Un review pliz**


End file.
